We Found Love
by killerqueen04
Summary: Orihime nunca se imaginaria que él iría a visitarla en un viernes en la noche.  ICHIHIME/HICHIHIME


**N/A: A pesar de aun no llegar a los 100, tengo 98 reviews! he traido el oneshoot porque pues no tengo internet en casa y debo aprovechar la de la uni ¬¬ no tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo clase, asi que ya saben! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach= Tite Kubo Historia= Mia, xD**

**WARNING: Contenido adulto, temas adultos, lenguaje adulto. Leer bajo su propio riesgo, ya estais advertios**

* * *

><p><strong>LEYENDA:<strong>

Él - Ichigo

_Él _- Shirosaki/hollow Ichigo/ Ogichi

_**Conversaciones -**_- Hollow Ichigo/Shirosaki/Ogichi

* * *

><p><strong>WE FOUND LOVE<strong>

Una chica de cabello naranja ahogo un suspiro. Inoue Orihime no podía permitirse el estar suspirando y el tener a cada minuto ese sonrojo tan escandaloso en su rostro. No, no podía permitírselo, por lo menos no en esos momentos. Hoy le tocaba encargarse del aula, limpiarlo y organizarlo luego de que todos los estudiantes se hubieran ido. Eso ya había sido casi unos treinta minutos antes, y ya casi había culminado. Claro, no le había tocado a ella sola-y por esa razón ella estaba tan sonrojada- sino que su adorado shinigami sustituto de cabello naranja también le había tocado quedarse junto a ella.

Kurosaki Ichigo levantaba los pupitres y las mesas, y ella limpiaba el suelo con la escoba. Los dos hacían un buen equipo, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Por momentos ella podía jurar que había percibido la mirada de Kurosaki sobre ella, pero cada vez que se volteaba a ver, el chico miraba hacia otra parte. Negó la cabeza, eso debía ser solo su estúpida imaginación. ¡Kurosaki-kun no la miraría nunca como algo más que una nakama!

Luego de que hubiese acabado todo lo de los fullbringers, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Kenpachi y Toushiro, habían regresado a la Sociedad de Almas. Claro, muy a menudo Rukia y Renji regresaban para "saludar" a sus nakamas- o más bien a molestar a Ichigo. La mitad de los fullbringers se fueron de Karakura, mientras que Ginjo y Tsukishima habían sido sentenciados a prisión por la Cámara de los 46. Riruka a veces visitaba a Orihime a su apartamento, ya que había encontrado en la chica a una muy buena amiga.

Todo estaba en normalidad en Karakura. Lo único que preocupaba a los chicos era la universidad, pero ya todos habían decidido asistir a la Universidad de Karakura, para así estar juntos y al pendiente de la ciudad. Ichigo y Uryu estudiarían medicina, mientras que Tatsuki y Sado se irían por educación física. Orihime, por su parte, estudiaría ingeniería aeroespacial. Claro, cuando todos conocieron las aspiraciones de la chica se habían quedado sin palabras, pero debido a la gran imaginación de ella, y esos "sueños" tan extraños por tener una nave espacial, pues… digamos que sus amigos simplemente apoyaron sus "sueños".

— ¡Oi! Inoue. — llamó Ichigo, quien había estado hablándole a la chica, pero debido a que esta estaba imaginando otras cosas-no muy apropiadas de su adorado shinigami- no lo había escuchado. Dando un salto, Orihime dejo caer la escoba, la que fue recogida por el chico, quien luego de rascar su cabeza extrañado, frunció el ceño. — ¿Estás bien, Inoue?— desviando su mirada de la peligrosa-y muy tentadora- vista de las piernas de la chica. Ichigo carraspeo, arreglándose el cuello de su camisa, ignorando todos los pensamientos e ideas que estaban llegando a su cabeza, donde el protagonista no era solo él, sino que una nakama de cabello naranja también los participaba…. y de manera muy activa.

—¿ehh?— pregunto la chica, suspirando por su estupidez. ¿Sólo le respondía con un "ehh"? _"Tonta, estúpida"_ se dijo a sí misma, mordiendo sus labios, mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas, al ver como el chico arreglaba la camisa. —L-lo lamento K-kurosaki-kun, ¿decías algo?— preguntó.

—Uh-huh… ehh, ya culminamos, así que te dije que te llevaría a tu casa. — respondió él, luchando con el sonrojo que trataba de salir. Ichigo no era un chico romántico, tampoco cursi, mucho menos un pervertido, pero tenía que reconocer-por mas que le avergonzara y molestara- que esa chica que estaba frente a él le causaba un mariposeo (muy molesto) en su estomago, sus latidos del corazón se volvían cada vez mas desenfrenados cada vez que la miraba a sus ojos grises, además de provocarle (cada vez que sus ojos se posaran ("accidentalmente" porque él jamás admitiría que buscaba siempre la manera de que ocurriera ese accidente.) sobre su busto o piernas) un cosquilleo en la zona debajo de su ombligo y ese cosquilleo luego pasaba a convertirse en un "bulto", y eso sí que era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Él ya tenía conocimiento de todos esos síntomas, le ocurrían desde hacía mucho (quizás desde mucho antes de que Rukia llegase por primera vez), pero ese cosquilleo, le estaba ocurriendo desde hacía unos cinco meses atrás. Tenía que levantarse antes que cualquier otro miembro de su familia, para así encerrarse en el baño y aliviar su "gran problema" con una ducha de agua fría o con otros remedios que lo hacían decirse una y otra vez el gran pervertido que se había convertido hacia su querida y protegida nakama.

La jovencita se sonrojo ante lo que él le había respondido. ¡Él la iba a llevar a su casa! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no había nadie que lo impidiese! Si, por que lamentablemente la primera vez que él se había ofrecido, ella le había dicho que no se preocupase, y luego, por culpa de Ishida-san, pues tampoco habían podido caminar juntos. Bueno, ellos caminaban juntos a diarios, pero era diferente porque Ishida-kun, Sado-kun y Tatsuki-chan también iban… ¡y esta vez irían los dos solos! ¡Como si fueran una pareja!

"_Calma, Orihime. Actúa como si nada"_ se dijo a sí misma. Claro, una cosa era decírselo a sí misma, otra cosa era llevarlo a la práctica. Tan pronto abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, y estuvo repitiendo el mismo acto por al menos diez segundos, dejando a Ichigo desconcertado y muy preocupado. _"¿Qué le ocurre a Inoue?"_ se preguntó el shinigami mentalmente. —Y-Y-Yo no q-q-quiero s-s-ser un-n-na molestia-a-a para k-k-Kurosaki-k-kun— balbuceo la chica, sintiéndose realmente humillada por su pobre forma de hablar. Parecía como si tuviese problemas mentales.

—Inoue, si fueras una molestia, ¿te abría dicho que te iba a acompañar a tu casa?— preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Orihime, aun roja como un tomate, asintió a la pregunta. —Vamos, en marcha— dijo Ichigo, tomando su maletín y colocándolo sobre su hombro. Él jamás admitiría que estaba nervioso por acompañar a la chica a su casa solo, después de todo eso sonaría muy estúpido. Y sí él estaba realmente nervioso, después de todo, esa chica que caminaría a su lado le hacía cosas (sin percatarse, la pobre) en su cuerpo y pecho, que lo enloquecían y que él luchaba por controlar (Bueno, la parte del pecho, a pesar de saber que era amor, y de muchas veces descontrolar sus latidos, él aun podía mantenerse como si nada, pero la otra parte pues… le daba un poco mas de trabajo, porque después de todo, era difícil mantener ese odioso bulto controlado cuando no tenía una ducha de agua fría cerca)

Kurosaki resopló, mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguido por Inoue. Era totalmente irónico que pudiese enfrentarse a hombres con complejos a dioses u hombres sádicos y que no pudiese enfrentarse a un rechazo amoroso, porque si de algo él estaba seguro era que Inoue lo rechazaría en cuanto conociera lo que él sentía por ella. Y él no podría soportar el perderla como amiga. La vida si que era una mierda.

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

Luego de unos veinte minutos, donde un silencio confortable había sido el protagonista del trayecto, Ichigo se detuvo ante las escaleras de ella, observándola subir. La delicadeza con la que subía, hacia que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho. Su cabello naranja caía sobre su espalda, y él se preguntó si seria suave a su tacto. Sus ojos fueron descendiendo por la parte trasera de la chica, hasta llegar a las piernas de ella. Esas cremosas y largas piernas que más de una vez lo habían hecho soñar despierto. Se imaginaba como se sentiría tenerlas enredadas en su cintura, mientras que su fabuloso cuello se inclinaba hacia atrás, y él lo recorría con sus labios, besándolo, mordiéndolo…

— ¡Arigatou, Kurosaki-kun! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!— grito la chica, logrando que Ichigo brincara del susto por haber despertado de su fantasía. Inoue había gritado desde la mitad de las escaleras, dando una peligrosa vuelta que había dejado al descubierto más de lo que debía. Y más de lo que él podía soportar. Ver las bragas blancas de la chica no era de mucha ayuda para su ya molesto cosquilleo bajo su ombligo. Respirando fuertemente, el chico se dio la vuelta y elevo su mano en señal de saludo, comenzando a caminar tan rápido como sus humanas piernas se lo permitían. Él necesitaba urgentemente un baño de agua fría. No, de agua congelada.

Observando perpleja a Kurosaki-kun casi correr, Orihime bajo su cabeza, para luego abrir su puerta y entrar. Era bastante obvio que no había sido para nada placentero el acompañarla a su casa. Kurosaki-kun prácticamente había corrido luego de que ella subiera las escaleras de su edificio. Sonriendo tristemente, la chica se quitó sus zapatos y dejo a un lado sus libros. Encendió el televisor y observo la hora, las 4:58 de la tarde, pronto comenzarían las noticias y luego 'La hora de las risas'.

Cruzando su apartamento, la chica corrió hasta su habitación, buscó en su armario ropa cómoda para estar en la casa, optando por una blusa con finos manguillos, regalo de Tatsuki. A su mejor amiga le había parecido muy gracioso que ese conjunto de blusa y pantaloncillos cortos, no solo fuera blanco, sino que tuvieran fresas impresas. La chica se sonrojo al máximo, mientras buscaba en sus gavetas la ropa interior que utilizaría.

Colocó sobre la cama su ropa, y luego Inoue se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde estuvo por casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, tomando un relajante baño de burbujas. Se había divertido como una niña pequeña, jugando con un patito de hule, salpicando la pared y tatareando alguna de sus tontas y locas canciones, además de haber imaginado a su adorado shinigami vestido de príncipe. Al culminar, tomo la toalla-la que tenía en la parte superior la cabeza de Chappy, para que cuando se la colocara sobre ella, el rostro del conejo quedara como un sombrero en su cabeza (esto era regalo de Rukia)- y salió del baño, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Mientras bailaba se colocó la ropa. Primero se colocó sus bragas rosadas, y luego su sostén del mismo color. Ya puesta su ropa interior, e imaginándose que era una súper mega famosa cantante de Japón, la chica comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón nuevamente, brincando sobre su cama y bailando, imaginándose a un espectacular público, gritando_ "Otra, Otra, Otra". _

Tomó los pantaloncillos cortos, que solo llegaban hasta el comienzo de sus muslos y se los colocó. Ahora su sueño cambiaba. Comenzó a dar vueltas suaves por la habitación, imaginando que bailaba un suave vals con su adorado Kurosaki-kun. Se imaginaba a sí misma con un espectacular vestido blanco, y él vestido con un traje negro y con su corbata desanudada, con su ceño fruncido y con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate sobre ella, mirándola apasionadamente. El chico le dio una vuelta y la inclinó, para darle un beso… claro, no es muy bueno inclinarse estando solo, porque te podrías caer y pegarte muy fuerte… y eso Orihime lo había aprendido a las malas. Un _"owie" _se escuchó por toda la casa, luego de que se hubiese pegado fuertemente en la espalda y cabeza. Las lágrimas de dolor comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia en sus grises ojos.

Adolorida y llorosa, la jovencita tomó la blusa y se la colocó, decidiendo olvidar por un rato sus fantasías, para así evitar dolor.

Las horas pasaron, y luego de haber reído como una desquiciada con su programa predilecto, 'La hora de las risas", Orihime se dedico a ver una película de horror, la que en vez de causarle miedo, le causo risa. Definitivamente Chucky era un muñeco encantador y muy gracioso, pensó ella, bostezando. Observo su reloj de pared, las 12:35 de la madrugada. Estrujando sus ojos, apago la televisión y el reproductor de video, y prácticamente a ciegas camino hasta su cuarto de baño, donde se quito su sostén rosado para ir a dormir. Ya había revisado que todo estuviera cerrado, así que no abría problema alguno, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y luego la ventana de su habitación, dejando caer las cortinas de hilo, color blanco, sobre esta. Así evitaría que los rayos del sol la molestasen en la mañana. Encendió su aire acondicionado* _(__**n/a: no sé como le llaman en América Latina y España, pero en P.R el aire acondicionado es el aparato electrónico que produce aire, mmm, no sé si me explique bien, xD)**_ y se dejó caer en su cama, observando el techo de su habitación, mientras escuchaba el ruido producido por el aire acondicionado. En pocos minutos callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

Una figura abrió la ventana, moviendo hacia un lado las cortinas de hilo blanco. Primero adentro un pie y luego el otro. Luego de un par de segundos, la figura estaba adentro de la habitación, observando fijamente a la hermosa chica que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Sus generosos pechos se movían con su respiración, arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo. La figura, cuyos ojos poseían las irises doradas, sonrió maliciosamente.

Orihime se movió entre sueños, bostezando. No sabía porque, pero un sentimiento de que algo o alguien la estaba observando comenzaba a causar mella en su subconsciente y por eso, la chica se movía inquieta en su cama. Dejo de moverse, diciéndose a sí misma de que era solo su imaginación la que estaba molestándola por ver hasta tarde películas de horror, ¡pero era Chucky! ¡Él le causaba gracia, no miedo! Sus pensamientos sobre el sádico juguete quedaron a un lado cuando sintió como su cama se movía bajo el peso de otra persona. ¡Y si era Chucky que venía a buscar venganza por ella haberse reído de él!

La joven apretó sus ojos con fuerza, al percibir una fuerza espiritual conocida, pero al mismo tiempo tan temida, ambientaba su habitación….

…eso no podía ser cierto…

Un peso se hizo presente en su cintura…_ él _estaba sobre ella. Y ella le temía a ese _él_. Sus ojos grises se abrieron de golpe, y si no hubiese sido porque la mano izquierda de _él_ había sido mucho más rápida, ella hubiese lanzado un grito de horror. ¡Ni siquiera Freddy Kruger le provocaba ese miedo!

_Él_ sonrió triunfante, al fin la princesa se había despertado y de qué forma. Sonriendo aun complacido, _él _recorrió con su mano derecha el rostro asustado de Orihime, colocando tras de su oreja unos mechones naranja, recopilando para su subconsciente (donde se encontraba el rey) la suavidad del cabello de la chica. Los ojos grises de la joven comenzaron a cristalizarse, al percibir las frías manos de quien- pasara lo que pasara-continuaría siendo el amor de su vida. _Él _libero su mano de la boca de Orihime, y la chica solo pudo observarlo aterrada, respirando con dificultad por su miedo, estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico, sino era que ya lo estaba sufriendo. El hollow acercó su rostro hasta el de ella, acercando sus labios a los labios rosados de Inoue, para luego deslizarlo hacia un lado.

— _**¿Qué ocurre, Hime-chan, acaso tienes miedo?—**_ pregunto el hollow con voz rasposa al oído de la chica, respirando sobre este. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Orihime al sentir como la lengua del shinigamis sustituto, el cual estaba siendo controlado por su hollow, se deslizaba desde su oreja hasta su cuello, para luego recorrer por todo este y detenerse peligrosamente en su agitado pecho. _Él _observó los senos de la chica, cuyos rosados pezones estaban ocultos por la fina tela de la blusa, sus ojos dorados mostraban la lujuria de la parte más oscura del shinigami sustituto. Volvió a elevar su cabeza, para encontrase con los ojos de ella, los que lo observaban con miedo_**. —Huh, Hime-chan, deberías dejar de observarme de esa manera. Hieres los sentimientos del rey… y los míos—**_ dijo con sarcasmo en su voz, para luego deslizar su lengua nuevamente por el cuello de la joven, subiendo por este y deteniéndose a solo centímetros de los labios de la chica.

— ¿A-a que viniste, H-hollow-san?— preguntó la chica, luego de conseguir el valor necesario para hablar, aun con la lengua de _él_ a solos centímetros de sus labios, sintiendo sobre su piel la fría respiración de este, y de cómo sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, las que había dejado al descubierto luego de haber quitado las mantas. Orihime aun no había superado la vez en que el hollow había tomado el control y había asesinado a Ulquiorra y donde estuvo a punto de matar a Ishida-kun. Sabía que ella era la culpable, y se arrepentía en ocasiones (en otras pensaba que si no hubiese sido por su grito y por _él_, Kurosaki-kun hubiese estado muerto) de haberlo llamado. Ella amaba al chico, con todo su corazón y ser, solo que le temía a su parte oscura. (Quizás porque nunca le había hablado o conocido de otra forma)

El hollow ladeo la cabeza, para luego observarla fijamente. Antes no entendía que era la obsesión del rey por salvarla o esos sentimientos confusos que él poseía cada vez que la observaba a ella lanzarle una sonrisa o cuando le hablaba o se preocupaba por él luego de una batalla (el muy marica parecía derretirse en su interior, y luchaba por mostrar indiferencia, cuando lo que deseaba era sonreír como un idiota), pero de un tiempo para acá (desde lo ocurrido con aquel maldito espada y desde que ella había gritado con tanto miedo) que _él_ se había interesado más de lo usual por ella. Ja, ahora entendía por qué el rey estaba tan enloquecido en las mañanas luego de soñar sobre ella. Era mucho, mucho, ¡muchísimo! más hermosa en persona, que en recuerdos. Sus ojos grises, que poseían temor hacia _él_ y sus labios rosados, esperando a ser devorados por _él_, le hicieron humedecer con su lengua sus labios, que se habían resecado mientras imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer con ella.

— _**¿Hablar de uno que otro tema?—**_se preguntó a sí mismo, arqueando una ceja. Orihime frunció su ceño, lo que rara vez realizaba, porque después de todo, ella no era conocida por tener esa manía, sino Kurosaki-kun. El que en esos momentos estaba sobre ella, siendo controlado por su hollow.

— ¿H-hablar? ¿Sobre qué?— preguntó en un hilo de voz la chica, observando fijamente a sus irises doradas. Se dijo a si misma que sin elresto de sus ojos negros, ese color hubiera sido bastante interesante y quizás hermoso de ver. No eran sus ojos los que le causaban temor, era lo que _él_ podría hacerle a Kurosaki-kun lo que le preocupaba. Él podría hacerle cosas malas, y ella no podría soportar ver a su shinigami sufrir.

—_**No lo sé, Hime-chan. ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? Porque yo podría comenzar, pero he de darte la palabra primero. —**_ estipulo el hollow, jugando con uno de los mechones de cabello naranja de la chica, rizándolo entre sus dedos, mientras reclinaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven, escuchando los latidos del corazón de esta, galopando sin control alguno.

—N-no se dé que…—

—_**Bien, supuse que esto sería de esta manera, Hime-chan. Ya que has renunciado a tu palabra, comenzare yo. Hablemos de tu interés en el rey. —**_ las mejillas de la chica ardieron. ¿El hollow de Kurosaki-kun se había percatado de eso y él no? _**—Ja, sorprendente, ¿no? Sé más que él, y aun así él sigue siendo el rey. Que injusticia. —**_ Dijo con sarcasmo, provocando que el sonrojo de la chica se elevara-si es que era posible- a un color mucho más fuerte. _**—Huh, me parece interesante la manera en que actúas frente a él, al menos en los últimos meses. Parece que quieres decirle: "K-kurosaki-kun, follame y dile a todos estos cabrones que sólo soy tuya." **_— imito burlonamente el hollow a Orihime, provocando que las pupilas de esta se dilataran por la vergüenza. ¡Ella no hacia eso!

— ¡E-eso no es cierto!— exclamo mortificada la chica, negando la cabeza una y otra vez. ¡Esto era tan vergonzoso! Tener al hollow de Kurosaki-kun sobre ella, diciéndole todas esas cosas…

—_**Uh huh, como digas, Hime-chan. Después de todo no vine por eso. Vine porque me interesa conocer hasta que punto 'amas' al rey. ¿Eres capaz de aceptarlo con todo y sus "personalidades extras"? Porque me parece que me temes, y eso mi querida Hime-chan, le duele muchísimo al rey. —**_ los ojos de la chica mostraban su incredulidad de que ella estuviese causándole dolor a Kurosaki-kun. ¿Por qué sentirse de esa manera por ella, si él no la veía como algo más que una amiga torpe? _**— Parece ser que aun no comprendes la personalidad de él. Es un marica, que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, y si alguien importante para él rechaza una parte de él, se frustra. Y digamos que aun no supera la forma en que lo miraste en Hueco Mundo. —**_el hollow deslizo su mano izquierda por uno de los senos de la chica, provocando que esta mordiera sus labios. _**—Eso fue muy cruel, Hime-chan— **_dijo, fingiendo dolor emocional. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a su oído, y sonriendo sensualmente habló _**— ¿Aun me temes, Hime-chan?—**_ su voz era fuerte, poseía un ligero tono de sadismo, pero el pervertido subconsciente de Orihime lo encontró muy sexy.

—Y-yo… a-amo a K-Kurosaki-kun… p-p-or eso no te temo, H-hollow-san…— balbuceo la chica, percibiendo una vez más la lengua caliente de _él_ sobre ella. Se sintió valiente al haberle confesado –nuevamente- a Kurosaki-kun que lo amaba, solo que-como en el pasado- no fue directamente a él. Un cosquilleo se extendió por su ombligo y por la entrepierna de Orihime, causando que se sonrojara más, y de que cerrara sus piernas, sintiendo como una extraña humedad comenzaba a extenderse por sus bragas. El hollow arqueo una ceja en cuanto la chica cerró las piernas, sonriendo de lado, subiendo su rostro para quedar suspendido sobre el de ella, invadiendo su espacio, quedando nariz con nariz.

—_**Huh, Hime-chan, eres mucho mas pervertida de lo que pensaba. Apuesto a que debes estar ya húmeda, y solo hemos hablado. —**_ dijo en tono de mofa el hollow, provocando que la chica negara la cabeza mortificada. Antes de que abriera la boca para protestar, los largos dedos del chico estaban en su entrepierna, tocando las partes que tantas veces Tatsuki-chan le habían instruido de que jamás permitiera que un chico tuviera acceso. La sonrisa de él provoco que ella volteara su cabeza y la hundiera en la cama. _**—No seas tímida, Hime-chan. Esto solo significa que todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Quieres que el rey te folle. —**_ estableció el hollow como si nada, provocando que la chica sollozara por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué debía ser tan crudo con sus palabras?

La chica arqueo su espalda cuando un inesperado dedo del shinigami-hollow se adentro en ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Orihime nunca había tenido… pues _eso,_ pero eso no significaba que ella en su vida no hubiese visto una película que contuviera _eso_. La joven que posee los Rikkas, mordió fuertemente sus labios cuando percibió como una y otra vez el hollow adentraba su dedo, moviéndolo lentamente, molestando sus labios íntimos. La chica cerró los ojos, aprontándolos con fuerza, mientras _él_ la observaba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_Él _la estaba molestando demasiado, estaba causando que algo dentro de ella despertara, algo que desesperadamente estaba buscando, pero que no solo no sabía que era, sino que cada vez que creía conseguirlo, _él_ lo hacía más lento. La chica no pudo contener el gemido que sus labios liberaron, mientras que sus uñas se enterraban en su cama. _Él_ estaba complacido, por eso inserto otro dedo dentro de ella, y continúo con sus lentos movimientos, molestándola. Deseaba que ella le rogase mas, por eso la estaba provocando de esa manera.

Esto era totalmente injusto… era una locura… ella no debía estar tomando ventaja de todo esto, ¿o sí? Si el hollow de Kurosaki-kun estaba haciéndole eso, ¿significaba entonces que Kurosaki-kun sentía eso por ella? Sus pensamientos se nublaron por instantes, creía que ya había logrado _eso_ que estaba buscando, pero nuevamente, de forma malvada, el hollow se retraía, causando que _eso_ se alejara de ella. Lanzo un gemido de frustración, uno que ella no deseaba dejar salir de sus labios, por la vergüenza.

— _**¿Qué ocurre, Hime-chan? ¿Deseas algo?—**_ cuestiono el hollow, acercando su rostro hasta el pecho de la joven. Por encima de su blusa, _él_ deslizo su lengua por los senos de ella, provocando que sus pezones se volvieran erectos y que la Orihime gimiera suavemente, mordiendo sus labios ante la sensual caricia. El hollow quito la blusa con estampados de fresas de la chica, provocando que esta llevara sus manos a sus pechos, y de que él, con algo de irritación los apartara, para una vez más hundir su rostro en los senos de ella, mordiéndolos y lambiendo sus pezones rosados.

— ¡Hollow-san!— gimió, al percibir otro dedo. Y una vez más, estaba a punto de llegar a _eso_ y _él_ volvía a apartarla de esa sensación que ella deseaba experimentar. ¡_Él_ era tan cruel! — ¡P-por favor!— sollozo ella, abriendo sus ojos, observando el cabello del shinigami sobre su pecho. _Él_ subió su rostro, y la miró fijamente, para luego devorar sus labios de una manera salvaje pero tan apasionada que hizo que la chica se olvidara sobre si alguna vez había pensado que eso estaba mal. Tendría toda su vida para arrepentirse, por ahora, solo se dejaría llevar por lo que ese hollow estaba haciendo.

Las dos lenguas lucharon por poder, ganado la de _él_, que sometió a la chica ante su poder y dominio. Sintiendo su derrota, la jovencita se 'derritió' en la boca de _él_, dejando que este la examinara una y otra vez, que arrancara su respiración, que la enloqueciera con tan solo besarla una y otra vez. El hollow se alejo de los labios de ella, y esta lucho por encontrarlos nuevamente, arqueando su rostro para acercarse a los de _él_, pero este, cruelmente no se lo permitió, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la princesa, cuyos ojos grises-que en el pasado mostraban inocencia- solo contenían impregnada la lujuria que poseía en esos momentos. Se sentía satisfecho de que en solo minutos, hubiera podido corromper a la adorada princesa. La pura doncella, que en esos instantes sollozaba porque _él_ continuara con todo lo que estaba haciendo.

— _**¿Por favor, qué, Hime-chan?—**_ preguntó con una ceja arqueada, observando las mejillas rosadas de la chica. Era común ver las mejillas de la chica enrojecerse, pero ese sonrojo no era producto de una de sus tonterías, sino de otra cosa. Buscando mortificar a la pobre muchacha, el hollow dejo de mover sus dedos, provocando que la chica sollozara y moviera sus caderas para provocar el movimiento que había perdido. _**—Si me dices que quieres, quizás lo obtengas, Hime-chan—**_ indico _él_, percibiendo como su miembro comenzaba a exigir el relívio tan esperado. El hollow lo ignoro, ya tendría tiempo para eso, primero debía hacer gritar a la chica.

— ¡H-hollow- s-san, p-por f-favor!— rogo la chica, moviendo aun sus caderas y cerrando sus piernas para provocar algún relívio en su cosquilleo. Los dedos de _él_ se retiraron de su interior, y abochornada, la chica sollozo por la perdida. ¡Eso era cruel! — ¡A-ayúdame, H-hollow-san, por favor!— rogó una vez más, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba desesperada. _¡Él _era muy malo!

El fuerte gemido de la chica se escucho por todo su apartamento, mezclando dolor y placer ante la presencia de _algo_ en su interior. El hollow se había adentrado en su interior con tal salvajismo, que hizo que los ojos grises de la jovencita se cristalizaran, y que sus uñas se clavaran en la espalda del shinigami-hollow, al haber sentido como su himen se había quebrado ante la presencia del miembro del chico. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, mientras una oleada de intenso placer comenzaba a carcomerla. En instantes, sus lamentos dejaron de ser sollozos para convertirse en gemidos.

Los chirridos de la cama invadían la habitación, igual que los gemidos de ella, y los jadeos de _él_. El hollow volvió a penetrarla con tal fuerza, que hizo que la chica enterrara fuertemente sus uñas en su espalda, provocando que la sangre corriera por la amplia espalda del shinigami. _Él_ jadeo ante el acto de la chica, percibiendo el dolor como un dulce placer. Invadió una vez más la boca de ella, mordiéndola, abusándola, y lambiendo la sangre que recorrían los labios de la chica ante tales caricias.

Elevo por su cintura las piernas de ella, mientras continuaba con sus salvajes y muy profundas embestidas. Llevo su boca por el cuello de Orihime, comenzando un asalto por este, provocando que la chica inclinara su cuello, dejando al descubierto su piel cremosa y pura. La sangre producto de las mordidas se deslizo por su desnudo pecho, mientras la lengua del hollow la esperaba, para limpiarla.

Ese delicioso sabor a sangre lo enloquecía. Porque no era una sangre común, era la sangre de una princesa, y los humanos tenían razón en decir que la sangre de la realeza era diferente.

Con sus labios cubiertos por la sangre de ella, él invadió una vez más la dulce boca de Orihime. Inoue podía percibir el sabor a su sangre, metálica y amarga, pero no podía rechazarla al tener a la tan exigente lengua del hollow en el interior de su boca. Sus labios se separaron, y la chica jadeo por el placer.

— ¡K-kurosaki-kun!— gimió la chica una vez más, recibiendo una oleada de placer tan fuerte, que la hizo temblar y logro que su vista se nublara por instantes. La semilla caliente del shinigami se mezclo con sus propios fluidos, y por unos instantes la chica-mientras respiraba entrecortadamente- se preocupó de que ese encuentro terminara en un embarazo no planeado, porque ella nunca había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas y el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun, controlado por el hollow, no tenia protección alguna tampoco.

El hollow volvió abrir las piernas de la chica y sonrió ante la mirada perturbada de Orihime. Su lengua caliente se adentro en el interior de la joven, provocando que esta se quedara sin palabras ante aquel acto. _Él_ deslizo nuevamente su lengua por la zona íntima de ella, provocando que esta gimiera una y otra vez: _"Hollow-san y Kurosaki-kun"._ Inoue enredo sus manos en el cabello naranja de su adoradísimo shinigami, y cada vez que este provocaba un sentimiento extremo, ella halaba su cabello. Y eso era a cada segundo, y parecía ser que el hollow estaba demasiado ocupado entre sus piernas como para importarle en lo más mínimo de que ella le arrancase el cuero cabelludo.

— ¡K-kurosaki-kun!— gritó una vez más, y _él_ ignoro por completo que estuviera llamando a su rey. Total, quizás así el muy marica-que lo estaba viendo todo desde su mundo interior- comenzara a colocarse los pantalones en su sitio y comenzara a actuar como un hombre y no como un idiota. _Él _adentro su lengua, mucho más profundo, provocando que ella arqueara su espalda y utilizando uno de sus dedos, acaricio su clítoris. La joven comenzó a temblar por segunda vez, mientras esa sensación comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo- como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, y de un momento a otro, no solo había gritado a todo pulmón el nombre de su amado, sino que percibió como nuevamente esa humedad se deslizaba por sus muslos y de cómo su vista se nublo por segunda vez en esa noche. Su respiración era entrecortada y le daba muchísimo trabajo controlar sus abusadas y temblorosas piernas. La chica estiró sus manos hasta la pared, y por primera vez en esa noche se sintió realmente avergonzada de que sus vecinos la estuvieran escuchando. ¡No volvería a salir de su apartamento!

_Él_ estaba demasiado ocupado limpiando con su lengua los muslos de la chica-y volviendo a molestarla en sus partes intimas, ya abusadas por su lengua y miembro-, como para percibir que su estúpido rey comenzaba a ganar control sobre la situación. _"Mierda" _rugió mentalmente, antes de que el rey lo enviara a su mundo interior, para que volviera a ocupar su lugar como "caballo". Al menos había llegado lejos.

Orihime arqueo una vez más su espalda al percibir como el hollow volvía a utilizar su lengua en sus partes íntimas. Comenzaba a volver a sonrojarse, ese era un acto demasiado escandaloso. Él comenzó a subir su lengua por su ombligo y por su plano estomago, para luego detenerse por sus pechos, besándolos suavemente. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y ahí fue cuando todo cambio…

… ¡por que ese sin duda alguna no era Hollow-san!...

….¡ese era Kurosaki-kun!...

Ella iba a desmayarse. Una cosa era hacer todo _eso_ con el hollow, la parte oscura y pervertida y otra con Kurosaki-kun, porque él no sentía nada por ella, ¿verdad? Pero, pero, pero… ¿Por qué él estaba continuando? ¿Por qué?

La lengua del shinigami sustituto se movió con suavidad por la boca de la chica, examinándola delicadamente, pero al mismo tiempo con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que esta suspirara y gimiera por él. Y eso elevaba su ego masculino. Orihime cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los besos del joven de cabello naranja, que-muy suavemente- masajeaba sus pechos. La joven gimió en los labios de él, sonando tan encantadoramente sensual a los oídos de Ichigo, que este comenzaba a sentir como nuevamente volvía a poseer una erección, y no pudo contener un profundo jadeo.

Él había llegado de llevar a Inoue a su casa, claro, tuvo que rápidamente correr al baño, donde había estado encerrado por casi una hora y media _"resolviendo sus asuntos"_ para luego ir a cenar con su familia y encerrarse en su habitación, para leer Hamlet, cuando su estúpido hollow había tomado el poder. Él podía ver todo lo que hacía, y debía admitir que se había preocupado mucho al ver que el hollow se dirigía a casa de Inoue. Al comienzo estaba molesto, pero al ver en lo que se había convertido todo, y sobre todo la parte de la confesión de ella, aceptando que lo amaba… pues sin duda alguna no tenia precio alguno.

—…K-kurosaki-kun…— el nombrado mordió los labios de ella, sensualmente. Ella lo amaba, y había dejado de temerle a su estúpido hollow, y mientras este estaba haciéndole todo lo que le hizo (que de solo pensarlo, hacia que todo el cuerpo de Ichigo se incendiara) ella había gritado el nombre de él. Kurosaki-kun una y otra vez. Joder si eso no hacía que su ego se elevara a un cien por ciento. La chica más hermosa, especial, inocente, bella, delicada y… ¿ya habían mencionado hermosa? ¡Estaba enamorada de él, y lo aceptaba como él era!

—…Orihime…— dijo con voz ronca y sensual su nombre, sobre los labios de ella. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, al ver como los ojos achocolatados de él la observaban de esa manera, tan… ¡kawaii! Si, kawaii, por que ella no sabía cómo describirlo. Esos ojos la miraban con lujuria, pero también con cariño, ¿amor? Y hasta con devoción, además de pasión. Ella iba a derretirse como un chocolate colocado ante el sol. Su corazón palpitaba salvajemente, mientras que los profundos ojos del chico examinaban su desnudez, provocando que ella escondiera su rostro entre sus mano, evitando el bochorno. —No… no te escondas…— masculló el shinigami sustituto, apartando suavemente las manos del rostro de ella. —… eres hermosa…p-perfecta…— murmuro, acercando sus labios a los de ella, volviendo a besarlos. Esa chica era el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Joder, no tenía idea alguna de cómo ni cuándo él se había enamorado de ella de esa forma, pero la cosa era que él no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

La joven llevo sus manos tras la cabeza del shinigami, agradeciendo las suaves caricias que él estaba ofreciéndole a su cuerpo-que había sido abusado (de cierta forma, porque debía reconocer que lo había disfrutado) por su hollow. El dios de la muerte sustituto volvió a entrar en ella, esta vez despacio, logrando que esta gimiera sobre sus labios, mientras que sus ojos grises se conectaban con la mirada color chocolate de él.

Sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Sus labios continuaban conectados, al igual que sus cuerpos. Ya no eran dos personas, sino una sola. Las fuertes manos de Kurosaki se colocaron sobre los pechos de la joven, y nuevamente comenzó a masajearlos lentamente.

—…Ichi…— gimió la chica, cerrando los ojos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho desnudo de él. Decidiendo que ese era el momento oportuno, donde ya ella había aceptado que lo amaba, el joven respiro hondo, moviéndose un poco más rápido dentro de ella.

—…yo también te amo, Orihime…— la chica subió su rostro, para observar al chico, no, al hombre que la estaba mirando con ojos chocolate. Ese joven hombre, de diecisiete años, estaba diciéndole que la amaba, y estaba provocando que sentimientos y reacciones nunca antes percibidas. Sus ojos grises se cristalizaron por tercera o cuarta vez en la noche, pero esta vez no era por miedo o dolor, sino por una profunda felicidad en su interior. ¡Él la amaba! ¡Él devolvía sus sentimientos! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo la amaba!

Una oleada de placer invadió ambos cuerpos conectados y en segundos, los dos amantes se encontraban gimiendo nuevamente, y gritando los nombres de sus amores. Los cuerpos sudados, cayeron del éxtasis producido por "hacer el amor" y se quedaron unidos, con sus piernas entrelazadas y abrazados. El chico podía escuchar el ritmo del corazón de su adorada princesa de cabello naranja, quien jugaba con el cabello de él.

Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse, conectando una vez más sus miradas. Con ese gesto podían decirse todo lo que sentían, sin tener que recurrir a las palabras, por que ellos estaban seguros de que se avergonzarían de comenzar hablar. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, y el chico acomodo a su lado a la chica, aun desnuda, que recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Huh, algo le decía a Ichigo que ese fin de semana iba a ser el mejor (y más movido) de su vida y todo gracias a su tonto hollow.

.

* * *

><p>¿review?<p> 


End file.
